digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MaloMyotismon
MaloMyotismon (known as BelialVamdemon in Japan) was the final villain of the Digimon 02 series. Evolution * Fresh (Baby) - Mokumon * Baby (In-Training) - DemiMeramon * Child (Rookie) - DemiDevimon * Adult (Champion) - Devimon * Perfect (Ultimate) - Myotismon * Ultimate (Mega) - VenomMyotismon * Ultimate (Mega) - MaloMyotismon Abilities He used the power of the 'Other World' to create illusions of the DigiDestined's greatest desires. It backfired as Davis' only desire at the moment was destroying MaloMyotismon himself. Once in the Digital World, MaloMyotismon absorbed all the dark energy around him to enlarge himself. Attacks * Melting Blood (Crimson Mist): Unleases a red acidic mist on his enemies. * Pandemonium Flare (Screaming Darkness): Fires dark-energy spheres from his shoulder cannons, Sodom and Gomorrah. * Pandemonium: Causes the sky to darken, increasing his power a hundredfold and confusing others around him. * Chaos Crusher: Slashes enemies with his claws. * Black Rain: Causes dark pellets to rain from the sky * Mental Illusion: Allows him to trap a human being in an illusion based on their greatest desire, however, this did not work on Davis. Important Events Digimon 02 It was believed that Myotismon was killed on August 3rd but in reality, after his body was destroyed by the DigiDestined, Myotismon's disembodied data/spirit endured & went into the head of Yukio Oikawa, with the promise of bringing him to the Digital World. While inside Oikawa's body, Myotismon used 'his puppet' to create Arukenimon, Mummymon & the Control Spires. But by using Oikawa to duplicate the Dark Spore, he was able to leave his host & absorb the Dark Spores, becoming more powerful & Digivolving to MaloMyotismon. After Arukenimon and Mummymon were killed by MaloMyotismon, Davis was the only one willing to fight, as everyone else was too afraid to battle. Fueled by his courage, ExVeemon attacked MaloMyotismon with everything he had, doing some damage. MaloMyotismon tried to incapacitate them all with his Mental Illusion, but the Digimon helped them see through it, and Davis was not affected. Davis' determination allowed ExVeemon to split into Flamedramon and Raidramon, and the DigiDestined, held their D-3's. Their Digimon split into each of their digivolved forms, culminating in Paildramon Mega-Digivolving into Imperialdramon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode simultaneously. They both attacked, but they only did him a favor, sending him into the Digital World, where he was most powerful. He posed a challenging battle for the DigiDestined, who were not able to defeat him even with all the Digivolved forms of their Digimon. Again, the help of the Digivices was required to defeat him; this time it took the light from the Digivices of all the children in the world to hold him down while the Digimon attacked him with all they had to “finally” defeat Myotismon. Important Fact During his fight against Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon, many Digimon appeared and some of them are the Digimon of the Digi-Destined. Besides Gabumon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Palmon, among the Digimon seen are Apemon, Bakumon, Betamon, Centarumon, Crabmon, Digitamamon, Divermon, Drimogemon, Elecmon, Flarerizamon, Floramon, Flymon, Frigimon, Gazimon, Gekomon, Gizamon, Gorillamon, Gotsumon, Guardromon, Hagurumon, Kiwimon, Leomon, Mammothmon, Meramon, Minotarumon, Mojyamon, Monzaemon, Mushroomon, Okuwamon, Parrotmon, Snimon, Starmon, Syakomon, 2 Thundermon, Tortomon, Tuskmon, Unimon, Veggiemon, and Multiple Airdramon (one of which being Tatum's) and Kuwagamon (one of which being Yuri's). Category:Mega_Digimon